Into the Flames
|fgcolor= |name=Into the Flames |prev=First Strike |conc= |next=Higher Ground |image=IntoTheFlames SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Great War |date=Late April, 2500 |place=Aiur |result= *Cerebrate reincarnated |side1=Protoss Empire |side2= Zerg Swarm |commanders1= Executor Artanis Judicator Aldaris Praetor Fenix |commanders2= Cerebrate Gorn |forces1=Fleet of the Executor |forces2=Baelrog Brood |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Distract the zerg while Fenix gets into position. *Kill the zerg cerebrate *Fenix must survive |heroes=Fenix |newchar= |newunit= |newtech=Shield battery }} Into the Flames is the second protoss mission of Episode III of StarCraft. History Background After the successful defense of Antioch by the new executor Artanis, Judicator Aldaris was meeting with Artanis and Praetor Fenix, when they received a communication from Tassadar, Artanis' predecessor as executor. Tassadar revealed that after the fall of Tarsonis, the Conclave ordered him to return to Aiur, but he senses a powerful psionic call from Char, and decided to investigate. There he found and allied with the dark templar, led by Dark Prelate Zeratul.Tassadar: "As you know, the Zerg vanished after the fall of the Terran world of Tarsonis, and though the Conclave bid me return home, I was compelled to remain. A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. Apparently, the call was answered by others as well. For upon Char, I encountered those who were once our brethren - the Dark Templar." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. During this expedition, Tassadar learned the broods of the Zerg Swarm are controlled by cerebrates, and if the cerebrates are killed, their broods would fall into disarray. Though Aldaris was angered by Tassadar's actions, including his alliance with the heretical dark templar, Fenix and Artanis thought Tassadar's advice was worth investigating. Fenix volunteered to lead a strike force against the cerebrate's nesting area from behind, while Artanis occupied the zerg from the front. Aldaris allowed this plan to proceed, but ordered Tassadar to return to Aiur. Tassadar refused, claiming he acted for the safety of Aiur, not the Conclave's judgments. While Artanis' forces attacked the zerg from their forward position, Fenix's team moved to strike at the zerg's flank, and the surprise pincer attack was able to destroy the zerg base and kill the cerebrate. Fenix remained stationed at Antioch to observe what became of the brood with the cerebrate's death, while Artanis returned to his citadel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Unfortunately, the cerebrate reincarnated and the brood remained active under its control, and the zerg continued to press their invasion of Antioch.Fenix: "Executor, I bring news most dire. The Cerebrate that we thought we had killed has arisen again. The creature's battered form was reincarnated, despite the considerable damage we inflicted upon it. Even now, the Cerebrate drives its Brood in preparation for their next offensive." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player's starting base is fortified with a ramp choke point the player should station their defenders at. The northern part of the base is wide open, and the zerg may send forces to attack this direction, so some photon cannons near the mineral field to protect the player's probes is advised. The entrance to the zerg base to the east is heavily fortified with sunken colonies and numerous zerg, so the player should focus on defending. It will take fifteen minutes for Fenix and his team to arrive, time the player can use to build up and upgrade their forces. When the timer ends, Fenix spawns in the north-east corner of the map with a small force of protoss, including three reavers. The reavers fire scarabs to bombard enemies in power splash damage attacks, and can attack from out of the range of static defenses. Using the reavers, the player should now attack the zerg base, using their other forces to defend the reavers. Reavers need scarabs to attack, so the player should keep them stocked. Scarabs cost minerals, so the player should make sure their resources are well supplied. A second mineral field south of the player's starting base can be useful for this. With the reavers attacking from out of range of the sunken colonies, the player can break down the entrance to the zerg base from behind, allowing the forces waiting at the player's main base to join the battle and destroy the zerg. The cerebrate is nested south of the base, behind more static defenses. When the cerebrate is killed, the mission is over. References Category:StarCraft Episode III missions Category:StarCraft Protoss missions